Twist and shout!
by Neyade
Summary: Primero tocan “She loves you” -yeah, yeah, yeah-, fresca y alegre. Imprimen su vitalidad a las guitarras, las voces suenan claras, el edificio parece que se desmorona, de los gritos. La música empapa el ambiente. The Beatles


**Disclaimer:** Los Beatles se pertenecen a si mismos y a sus canciones. No escribo con ánimo de lucro.

**Notas:** Brian es Brian Epstein, el mánager de The Beatles. Y este mini-fic es para paddypau (Yeire en ff), que ayer cumplió años :3 ¡Sorry, no me salía nada!**  
****Notas2:** Mucho de lo que narro aquí ocurrió de verdad. Si os tengo sincera me daba un poco de miedito escribir esto porque, osti, que son los Beatles! Pero meh, besos a todos igualmente XD

**TWIST AND SHOUT!**

Cuando llegan los nervios les consumen.

-La Reina -susurra George, y Paul quiere sonreírle y tranquilizar a todo el mundo, pero sólo es capaz de asentir, como los demás.

-La Reina -el susurro es reverencial.

Cuando salen el público les recibe como están acostumbrados, o casi. Faltan las chicas chillando y agitando los brazos que siempre consiguen que Paul sonría y George deje escapar una risa de esas suyas, en la que se le ven los colmillos, pero todos saben que están ahí, pese a que ahora se sienten bien rectas y aplaudan correctamente.

Así que empiezan.

Primero "She loves you" -_yeah, yeah, yeah_-, fresca y alegre. Sonríen y John parece que tiene la voz más potente que nunca. No dejan de moverse mientras tocan, ahora a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, imprimen su vitalidad a las guitarras, las voces suenan claras, el edificio parece que se desmorona, de los gritos. La música empapa el ambiente.

_-With a love like that, you know you should be glad_ -canta alargando el _should_, y Ringo sonríe mientras levanta las baquetas al ver como Paul le guiña el ojo a John, haciendo que este cuele una risa en la canción.

La Reina madre les mira y aplaude cuando acaban, con una sonrisa en los labios, para luego ellos sacudirse los nervios de encima con un par de bromas. Paul arranca risotadas con su humor fresco, vital, e incluso las estiradas señoras del palco de la izquierda, arriba del todo, sonríen detrás de sus abanicos.

Están en su salsa, los nervios desaparecen, George da un par de notas y empiezan otra vez.

Paul canta con esa cara suya de buen chico que convence a todo el mundo. Mueve la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios, sosegadamente, Ringo podría llevar el ritmo con los ojos cerrados y George y Paul se encargan del acompañamiento.

Cuando acaban la canción Paul sonríe, otra vez como un buen chico, y todos hacen una reverencia.

Y entonces se adelanta John. Coge el micrófono y saluda. Da las gracias pero casi no se le oye, el aullido del público supera a la poténcia del micrófono. Y empieza a hablar.

Ringo no se lo cree._ No puede ser_, piensa. _No se atreverá_. Y comparte pensamientos con George, quién mira a Paul y descubre que este está sonriendo traviesamente, aún así sin que acabe de desaparecer ese aire de buen chico suyo.

_Lo hará. Lo va a hacer. Delante de la Reina. Lo hará, tiene unos cojones como una catedral._

-Para nuestro último número quiero pedir su ayuda -una pausa, sonríe, travieso y el público se ríe suavemente también, nadie sabe hacia dónde van los tiros. Nadie salvo ellos-. Los de las localidades baratas, acompáñenos con las palmas, y los demás simplemente sacudid las joyas -en cuanto acaba de decirlo, con cara de pillo, sonríe hacia Paul y les anuncia lo que todos ya saben-. ¡Vamos a tocar Twist and shout!

Y vuelven a empezar.

Ringo y Paul se unen para hacerle los coros y él se desgañita, dejando de lado el aire suave que había tenido hasta ahora la interpretación.

-¡Twist and shout! -gritan, y saben que lo están haciendo bien. Jodidamente bien. Que este es su momento, uno de sus muchos momentos, y hay que aprovecharlo.

_Twist and shout_, gritan. Cantan, chillan. Y cuando acaban saludan y hacen una reverencia perfecta -la insistencia de Brian para que lo ensayaran tenía que servir de algo-, primero hacia un lado y luego hacia otro.

La última les sale torcida, pero da igual. Hoy han ganado, y cuando luego la Reina les hable -a ellos, la Reina madre-, sólo podrán pensar lo mismo que al principio.

-La Reina -susurrará John.

-Joder, hemos hablado con la Reina -y Paul les sonreírá con su cara de buen chico, ahora sí, guiñándoles un ojo.

(Al día siguiente los periódicos ingleses llevan su nombre en los titulares. _The Beatles sacuden a la realeza_, dicen, y Ringo añade que_ también a sus joyas_).


End file.
